20 tekstów na podryw, które nie działają
by patkaza13
Summary: "-Łapo, masz przerąbane. -Czemu nie wierzysz, kiedy mówię, że będę miał Remusa w swoim łóżku z powrotem? -Kiedy Remus podejmuje decyzję, trzyma się jej. -Tak, ale mam genialny, niesamowity, spektakularny i niezawodny plan. -Tak? Niby jaki? -Słyszałeś może kiedyś o tekstach na podryw?" TŁUMACZENIE slash! podteksty, więc ostrzegam! Rating T, ale nie mnie oceniać, sama mam 14 lat


**Autor : **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love  
**Tytuł oryginału : **20 Pick Up Lines That Don't Work  
**Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Pairing :** Syriusz B./Remus L.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter**  
Ostrzeżenia : **slash! duuużooo podtekstów, więc sami zdecydujcie, czy możecie czytać  
**Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J. K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

- Nie Syriusz, nie chcę iść z tobą do łóżka.

- Ale czemu?

- Prosiłem, cię o jedną, małą rzecz! Nie zrobiłoby ci żadnej różnicy, gdybyś mnie posłuchał!

- Przepraszam! Gdybym wiedział, że zagrozisz mi brakiem seksu, zrobiłbym to od razu!

- Zero seksu, Syriusz. Pogódź się z tym.

- Nieee! Nigdy! Jeśli nie chcesz _dać_ mi seksu, _wezmę_ go sobie sam! Zapewniam cię, do końca tygodnia będziesz leżał w moim łóżku, nago, _błagając_ o to.

- Ta, jasne.

* * *

- Łapo, masz przerąbane.

- Czemu nie wierzysz, kiedy mówię, że _będę_ miał Remusa w swoim łóżku z powrotem?

- Kiedy Remus podejmuje decyzję, trzyma się jej.

- Tak, _ale_ mam genialny, niesamowity, spektakularny i niezawodny plan.

- Tak? Niby jaki?

- Słyszałeś może kiedyś o _tekstach na podryw_?

* * *

- Sprawię, że będziesz najszczęśliwszym, żyjącym wilkołakiem, przysięgam.

- ...O, czyli zamierzasz iść rzucić się z Wieży Astronomicznej, tak?

- Okrutne, Lunatyku, okrutne.

* * *

- Lunatyku, twoje piękne ciało jest jak _świątynia_.

- Przepraszam, dziś nieczynne.

- Cholera.

* * *

- Jestem dziś trochę przygaszony, chciałbyś mnie rozpalić?

- Syriusz... skończ z tymi tekstami na podryw. Nie prześpię się z tobą.

* * *

- Hej, mogę dziś z tobą spać? Zgubiłem mojego misia... i jestem smutny... Widzisz? - Wskazał na swoją twarz.

- Idź kupić nowego. Albo użyj Jamesa.

* * *

- Cześć Remi.

- Nie.

- Wrrr... Zamierzałem powiedzieć, że masz dziś ekstra jeansy.

- ...Dzięki...

- Mógłbym wypróbować dla ciebie suwak?

- Nie musisz. Już poprosiłem o to Jamesa.

- CO?!

* * *

- Kochanieeee... Straciłem...

- Mówiłem ci, kup nowego misia!

- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć!

- Yhym.

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że straciłem _cnotę_.

- Wiem o tym...

- Więc, zastanawiałem się... Mógłbyś dać mi swoją?

- Już ją dostałeś.

- Oh. Rzeczywiście.

* * *

- Ty masz różdżkę.

- ...Tak...

- Ja mam różdżkę.

- Łapo...

- Chcesz trochę _poczarować_?

- Skończ z tym, Łapciu.

* * *

- Gdybym mógł zobaczyć cię nago, umarłbym szczęśliwie.

- Już widziałeś mnie nago.

- ...Nie możesz po prostu...

- Nie.

* * *

- Zostały mi tylko trzy dni ży...

- _Nie_, Łapo.

- Ale, ale, _trzy dni_!

- Jeśli się nie zamkniesz, zostaną tylko dwa. - Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

* * *

- Hmm...

- ...Tak?

- Czekaj... Czekaj... Mam to na końcu języka... Mam!

- Pospiesz się, muszę lecieć!

- Jeśli tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje, to mój dom jest w tobie.

- Sorry kotku, właśnie zostałeś wyeksmitowany.

* * *

- Chyba wypiłem Felix Felicis, bo zdaje się, że będę miał dzisiaj szczęście.

- Musiało ci się zdawać.

- Ale patrz! - Wyciągnął fiolkę przezroczystego płynu.

- Na prawdę wypiłeś Felix Felicis?

- Nie, to tylko woda... Ale dałeś się! Ha!

* * *

- Znasz peron 9 i 3/4 ?

- ...Tak...

- Zdradzę ci mały sekret... Znam coś o dokładnie takich samych wymiarach, w calach... Jeśli łapiesz, o co kaman.

- Tak, _łapię o co kaman_. Ale ostatnim razem gdy to widziałem, było _trochę_ krótsze...

- Jesteś tego pewien? Mam ci udowodnić? Chodźmy do dormitorium, to ci _pokażę_.

- Niezła próba.

* * *

- Remus, chodź ze mną do łóżka.

- Czy to był _rozkaz_, Syriuszu Black?

- Czy jeśli powiem, że tak, pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka?

- Nie... Ale cię pobiję.

* * *

- Lunatykuuuu, czy to różdżka wystaje z twojej kieszeni, czy po prostu _cieszysz się_ na mój widok?

- Nie, to tylko różdżka w mojej kieszeni.

* * *

- Remus!

- Co? Pracuję!

- Nie mogę znaleźć mojej Księgi Tekstów na Podryw! - Remus zachichotał.

- Oh. Pójdź się wypłakać.

- Czy to ty ją wziąłeś, Remusie? Jak mogłeś?! Potrzebuję jej! Oddaj ją! Moją książkę!

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobaczę cię wściekającego się o książkę. Interesujące...

* * *

- AAAAA!

- Co?! Co się dzieje?!

- W dormitorium jest wściekły, głodny smok!

- ...E?

- Czemu tam nie pójdziesz i czegoś z nim nie zrobisz? Jestem pewien, że spodobałoby mi się to.

- Czyli znalazłeś swoją książkę, tak?

- ...Nie... Ten wymyśliłem sam!

* * *

- Czy jesteś dementorem? Bo aż czuję dre-e-e-szcze na kręgosłupie.

- ...Porównujesz mnie do dementora?

- Eee... Cóż...

* * *

- Remus, kochanie, co się dzieje?

- Po prostu nie mogę skończyć tego eseju! To doprowadza mnie do białej gorączki!

- Oh, kochanie, nie krzyw się tak, proszę.

- Czemu?! A co jeśli chcę się krzywić? Nie mogę skończyć tego cholernego eseju, ja...

- Nie powinieneś się tak krzywić, bo nigdy nie wiesz, kto może zakochać się w twoim uśmiechu.

- Oh, to było nawet całkiem romantyczne.

- Dość romantyczne na seks?

- Kuszące... Ale nie.

* * *

"Twoje bursztynowe oczy, moje marzenie niedawne,  
Twoje poczucie humoru niezwykle zabawne,

Twój uśmiech sprawia, że jestem bardzo twardy tam nisko,  
Na widok twoich włosów ślinię się pomimo wszystko,

Ale najlepsza rzecz w tobie, to ciało gorące,  
Więc pytam, prześpisz się ze mną słońce?"

"Dziękuję ci bardzo za komplementy,  
Ale jesteś dla mnie utrapieniem wielkim,

I mimo, że w twym ciele lubię to i owo,  
To nie, do łóżka nie pójdę z tobą,

Proszę, na miłość boską, zamknij się wreszcie,  
I przestań myśleć o tym na południu _mieście_,

Zostaw mnie."

- ...Czy to nie?

* * *

- Remuuusss, mam psa, który bardzo chciałby cię poznać... - Przewrócił rozdrażniony oczami

- Mógłbyś po prostu odpuścić?!

- Jesteś taki wredny! Mój biedny pies! Przecież on cię kocha!

- Na pewno.

* * *

- REMUS! PROSZĘ!

- Nie.

- BŁAGAM! ZGINĄŁBYM ZA TO!

- Zrobiłbyś nam wszystkim przysługę.

- Cholera, ja cię BŁAGAM!

- Myślałem, że to ja miałem błagać ciebie... Ale mi to pasuje.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, _proszę_...

- Ugh! Zamknij się. Okej! Zgadzam się! Tylko ćśś...

- Naprawdę?! TAK!

- Pod jednym warunkiem.

- Dla ciebie wszystko Luniaczku. Kocham cię Lunatyku! Wszystko, wszystko.

- Przyniesiesz mi z biblioteki tą książkę, którą chciałem. No wiesz, tą którą _miałeś_ przynieść mi przed tym całym zamieszaniem.

- Fuj... biblioteka... Ja...

- Bo ja, nie tak jak ty, mogę przeżyć bez seksu... Więc to na _twoją_ korzyść... Ale skoro nie chcesz...

- Zgoda!

* * *

Okej, to chyba jak na razie moja ulubiona miniaturka ;D Uśmiałam się tłumacząc to xD Poza tym, jestem z siebie dumna, bo udało mi się przetłumaczyć wierszyk, bo o ile ten autorstwa Draco tak jakby sam się po polsku rymował, o tyle ten musiałam trochę pozmieniać, żeby zachować rymy i ogólny sens, więc było to troszkę trudniejsze.

Jest to taki malutki prezencik mikołajkowy, choć pewnie pojawi się jeszcze przed północą, bo wiem, jak wygląda publikowanie tu. Raz pojawia się po 5 minutach a raz po godzinie, więc nic nie obiecuję. Ja na razie czekam na mój mikołajkowy prezencik, którym jest gitara (dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu :/) i niespodzianka, której mama nie chce mi zdradzić! A ja już nie mogę się doczekać! ;D Boże, podniecam się jak małe dziecko ;) Ale ja w środku nadal jestem pięciolatką i chyba na zawsze pozostanę! ;3

Który tekst najbardziej wam się spodobał? Ja uwielbiam ten :

"- Ty masz różdżkę.

- ...Tak...

- Ja mam różdżkę.

- Łapo...

- Chcesz trochę _poczarować_?"

Po prostu ubóstwiam!


End file.
